Turbo (Wreck-It-Ralph)
Turbo, also known as King Candy, is the main villain of Wreck-It Ralph. He was the false ruler of the kingdom in which the game Sugar Rush takes place. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. Personality From the very beginning, Turbo was an arrogant and conceited character. He adored the attention his fans gave him and the praise that came with being the star of a popular console. Having adopted an inflated ego, Turbo became obsessed with preserving his popularity and was deathly determined to remain, in his own words "the greatest racer ever" in the arcade, even if it meant taking over other games and risking innocents in the process. Afterwards, Turbo spent the latter half of his life as King Candy, the eccentric and flamboyant ruler of Sugar Rush. With a penchant for giggling, King Candy carried himself with a bubbly yet posh conduct, giving off the impression that he was a benevolent and fun-loving ruler (his favorite pastime apart from racing included throwing candy to his adoring fans while shouting "Have some candy!"). He was the character with the highest stats, especially in speed, was always selected by default and adored by the other racers, particularly Taffyta Muttonfudge. Underneath this jovial image, however, King Candy remained vain and corrupt. He was extremely possessive of Sugar Rush — demanding that he be addressed as the "rightful ruler" when introduced by Sour Bill — and flaunted his status by having his trademark and likeness plastered throughout the game. When threatened, King Candy's normally cheerful demeanor would become ruthless and violent. Coupled with his dangerously short temper, this hinted at his true nature. He also showed signs of sadism, being particularly fond of locking people in his "Fungeon". King Candy's most essential attribute was his intelligence. With this, he was able to survive and remain in power for a total of 15 years. He was cunningly deceptive, exploiting his noble new appearance and charisma to manipulate those around him into believing his actions were for the purpose of keeping Sugar Rush "safe". An example of this is when he manipulated Ralph into keeping Vanellope from racing, claiming that her life would be at risk should she ever do so. King Candy developed throughout the film, both in appearance and motives. Having gone from a racer to a king to a virus, his motives elevated from a mere lust for fame and attention to an additional lust for power and authority. Once he became a Cy-Bug, King Candy sought to rule not only Sugar Rush, but the entire arcade and was looking forward to doing so. Traits like these are what ultimately made King Candy a "Virus", what the video game characters christened dangerous threats that could spread and control. In relation to this he proved to be a difficult force to defeat, having endured two supposed "deaths" prior to his final demise — each time he resurfaced, he was more powerful and sinister than his previous incarnation. In the end, King Candy could be considered a sociopath. Beneath the mirage of a pleasant figure and comedic relief lies a wicked and psychopathic malefactor with a lack of boundaries and thirst for attention and power, willing to achieve these obsessions by any means necessary regardless of the consequences Gallery Wreckitralphscreencapturbo.jpg|Turbo Kingcandybug.jpg|Cy-Bug form Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Rivals Category:Archenemies Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Wreck-it-Ralph Universe Category:Computer Programs Category:Non Humans Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Shape Shifters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Humanoid Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Murderers Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alan Tudyk